inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben 1000 Morons
b10k.png Plot Ben 1000 Tries To Keep his Place from falling Apart While Trying To Attend Vilgaxs Birthday Party Charcters Ben 1000 Gwen Max Kevin Rook Kai Ken Pardox Villians Lord Voldemort Dr Animo Vilgax Aliens Used By Ben 1000 Spellwevil Swampthrick Triva Ken dosent transform into spanner in this ep Transcript (In Ben 1000s phq Dr animo is being arrested by rook) Rook ur a vermin doctor Ben 1000 dont taunt the crazy doctor Rook oh Dr Animo Curse u tennyson Ben 1000 meh whatever (He gets on his video games and plays on an Ken approaches me) Ken mum showed me her vagina Ben 1000 (shows him his dick Kai comes running in naked) Kai HAHAHAHA Lord voldermort since vilgax dint fail his mission lets see if future vilgax will (Dr animo is thrown in his cell) Dr animo curse you tennyson Ben 1000 no thanks (Ben 1000s omnitrix then is playing up) Vilgax so what do u want Lord voldermort I want a alliance vilify get me a stone object Vilgax yes sir Lord voldermort Then il return to legerdomain and steal the bomb of boom MAWAWAWA (Ben 1000 is tallking to Kevin) Ben 1000 Levin remember when we took out Charmcaster When she TEAMED up with Darkstar Kevin yes Gwen and remember when I had a baby with Kevin 8 years later Kevin yes we had aussie sex then Ben 1000 that was 4 years ago Rook ben there's a attack on the station Ben 1000 lets go (the 4 go up on the staion) Ben 1000 where is the attack rook CRASH CRASH CRASH Lord voldermort its me Ben 1000 voldermort you worked with maltruant once Lord voldermort yes but he was a fool now u get me Be n 1000 common omnitrix buzzshock or someone like that Lord voldermort stop playing with that watch it will do U NO GOOD CRASH CRASH CRASH gwen well then lets see if this does any good (shoots voldermort but it's reflected back at her) Kevin wheres something to absorb Kai guys I'm here sorry im late Lord Voldermort NO UR JUST IN TIME TO SEE THE END OF BEN 10 Kai well we will see about that Ben 1000 Finally (turns into spellwevil) Spellwevil ha (trows foot balls at Lord voldermort but he opens a portal up and they hit Kevin rook Kai spellwevil and gwen) Spellwevil this isn't working Kai aggreed we need a new plan Lord voldermort Il give u a new plan il destroy u Spellwevil come and get us Gwen spellarwarrio fantasize (Lord Voldermort is trapped) Kevin this is bs Lord voldermort is it allow me to make it more interesting for you (Lord voldermort traps em in spells) Lord voldermort HAHAHAHA Rook we can't get out Spellwevil yeah Ben 1000 ok time for some atomic x Gwen thats it ive had Eongh of this spell Vero (breaks free and shoots voldermort) Lord voldermort a annydittye what a coincidence i destroyed ther home planet years ago to fresh my revenggwen coternego (breaks the others free) Ben 1000 come on atomic x (Ben 10000 turns into swampthrick) Swampthrick awww man Gwen ok voldermort so u killed all the anndittyes Lord voldermort yes they were good battery and u will be a good 1 too Kevin get off her creep Lord voldermort a osmosain I had a friend that was 1 but he died Kevin ha (wacks Lord voldermort) Swampthrick (Trows fireballs at Lord Voldermort) Lord voldermort ugh Rook (blastes Lord voldermort) your fucked now Lord Voldermort u 5 are a waste of time Ken hey dad wow is that Lord voldermort Lord voldermort yes its me swampthrick Ken get out of here Ken but dad im here to help Swampthrick help by not being a bumbling buffoon Ken ugh ur no fun Lord Voldermort TENNYSON IM DONE PLAYING AROUND Swampthrick so am I (Swampthrick trows fireballs at Lord voldermort but he does em he shoots him swampthrick turns back) Lord voldermort now for the anntoyte (drains her powers) GIVE ME ALL YOUR POWERS MAWAWAWAWA gwen noooooooooo (She falls) Lord Voldermort I sense more Kevin gwen (goes to hit Lord voldermort but he shoots him Lord voldermort its been fun playing with u osmosain but i gotta run see ya (leaves) Ben 1000 Coward Kevin where do u think he went Ben 10000 he said he danced more anndyte energy Rook i hope our younger sales can stop him Ben 1000 agreed The end Category:Ben 10 Super Morons